Triste y Vacia
by Beth Warlow
Summary: "El fin justifica los medios. Y el fin aquí es sobrevivir. Yo no era mala, pero en el camino una trampa mortal le dio las espinas a la rosa..." Katherine


**Título: Triste y vacía. **

**Resumen. El fin justifica los medios. Y el fin aquí es sobrevivir. Yo no era mala, pero en el camino una trampa mortal le dio las espinas a la rosa. **

**Por favor, no me odies. Esto podría cambiar tu opinión acerca de Katherine, o no. Pero yo creo que ella no es tan mala y si, es que ella no nació así. Creo que alguna vez fue una chica ingenua y pura, que creía en el amor. Y esto se supone que fue escrito antes de que ella tomara el cuerpo de Elena. **

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de los personajes Damon, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y Stefan, estos pertenecen a LJ Smith y la CW. **

**Este fic está en concurso del reto temático, "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**

**El fic tiene 2966 palabras. Sin contar el disclaimer.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Katerina Petrova, y estoy haciendo esto porque después de haber atentado en contra de mi propia vida, Stefan me dijo que sería bueno para mi alma y que me serviría de desahogo. ¿Por qué si yo siempre me había considerado un sobreviviente, trate de cometer suicidio? Porque me di cuenta de mis días estaban llegando a su final... me estoy muriendo de vieja.

Tuve un pasado caótico y de acuerdo con todo el mundo que soy la mala del cuento, ¿pero se han puesto en mi lugar? Prueben, los reto.

Mi historia es irreversible, pero yo sólo estaba tratando de sobrevivir. Me aferré a la vida... Perdí la razón y me envolví en mis propias fantasías hasta que no pude parar... Incluso me perdí a mi misma en el camino...

Quiero dejar muy claro que Stefan no salvó mi vida, él... ¡ARRUINÓ MI MUERTE! Después de todo voy a morir o ¿no?

No es y no ha sido fácil; Debo admitir que a veces dude y que he dejado que mi soledad me guie en esa vasta meseta de oscuridad donde estoy escondiendo mi alma, mi pasado está lleno de manipulación, traición, engaño sólo para sobrevivir. ¡Hoy por fin tengo el coraje de hablar y por lo tanto me rompo el silencio! Les pido a ustedes lectores que dejen de señalarme como la villana de la historia, tengo un par de buenas razones para justificar mi comportamiento... Sin más preámbulos... Puedo abrir mi corazón a las experiencias que marcaron mi vida y sobre todo a la mayor de todas, la que desato todo...

El fin justifica los medios. Y el fin aquí es sobrevivir. Yo no era mala, pero en el camino una trampa mortal le dio espinas a la rosa.

Queridos Bon-Bon, Matty blue, Caroline, Elena, Damon and Stefan:

Nací en una familia búlgara adinerada el 5 de junio 1473. Probablemente nada malo hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado tan enamorada de ese hombre. Porque ese amor hizo que me rebelara y desobedeciera a mis padres, entregándole mi virginidad. Y desapareció cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, ja, simplemente desapareció, después de prometer el cielo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas... Yo sólo tenía 16 años de edad, yo era sólo una niña. Sí, esto comenzó conmigo teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, una vergüenza. El tener que permanecer en el interior de mi casa todo el embarazo, apestó. Yo tuve él bebe a término, pero segundos después del nacimiento de mi hija, mi padre la arrebató lejos de mí. No me dejo conocerla, de hecho ni siquiera me permitió ver su pequeña e inmaculada carita, no me dejó cargarla por un momento y menos hablarle, apenas pude verla, según mi padre era lo mejor, alego que sería mejor para las dos que nunca viéramos la a la otra. Y yo no tuve el valor para pelear y simplemente deje a la vida que había estado creciendo en mi interior ir sin siquiera haberle conocido. Quizás mi padre tenía razón y ella estaría mejor sin mí. Solo me quedaba pensar que estaría con una familia amorosa que realmente le quería, yo no era precisamente lo que se podría llamar buena madre, ya que no le había procurado un hogar, una familia. Mi padre me dijo que había deshonrado a mi familia. Me repudio.

Mi padre me exilo a Inglaterra. Con un último beso de mi madre, me deje llevar por la marea del destino, sin rumbo fijo, naufragando, sin saber que debería hacer, sobreviviendo semana a semana, a veces de un día para otro, en ese entonces yo estaba sola. Ellos me habían dejado sola, de un modo u otro, tenía que lograr salir adelante. Debía cuidar de mi misma y pensar por mí misma, encontré la única manera de sobrevivir allí, era convirtiéndome en una cortesana inglesa, así que lo hice. No estoy orgullosa de ello. Yo estaba llegando a mi límite cuando en 1492 conocí a Trevor, que se convirtió en mi amigo. Él me dijo que no me podía ayudar a escapar de esa vida, pero él conocía a alguien que si podía. Así que él me pidió que estuviera de acuerdo en ser su "regalo de cumpleaños" a un noble, su "amigo" Niklaus. Él me presento primero a Lord Elijah, quien a su vez me presentó a su hermano menor, Lord Niklaus, el cumpleañero.

Elijah era tan amable. Cuando lo conocí, él dijo que era un placer conocerme. Y sí que eran mi boleto para una vida mejor. Elijah y Klaus me ofrecieron la estabilidad que hacía tiempo había perdido, y, que a pesar de negarlo aun deseaba desesperadamente, el poder dormir tranquila sabiendo que mañana tendría que comer, el poder respirar en paz, teniendo claro que un segundo después mi mundo seguiría igual y no se caería a pedazos. Nosotros (Elijah y yo) solíamos divertirnos en el bosque, jugamos persiguiéndonos el uno al otro cada vez que Klaus no estaba cerca. Elijah no quería nuestros juegos llegaran a su fin. Una vez que estábamos jugando y empezamos a hablar de Klaus, le dije que se suponía que Klaus iría a pasar la noche conmigo, pero no había ido. Elijah me dijo: "Sí, Klaus no vive por las normas de la sociedad, sino con sus propias normas." Entonces le dije: "Es un hombre muy encantador. Difícil para cualquier persona resistírsele, supongo..." Y continúe hablando sobre él y comencé a hablar sobre el significado del amor. Pensé que Klaus no se preocupaba por mí en absoluto, ni siquiera porque yo que estaba destinada a ser su amante, pero Elijah dice que "muchas uniones se han construido con mucho menos." Pero yo quería más, ¿estaba mal? Se lo pregunte para Elijah, porque pensé que si tenía que estar con alguien y serle fiel a él que tenía que haber más. Aunque no podía ser su esposa, tenía conformarme con ser su amante.

Elijah me preguntó si tenía más con Trevor. Le dije, "Trevor cree que él me ama, pero el verdadero amor no es real a menos que sea correspondido. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Elijah me dijo "Yo no creo en el amor, Katerina." Pero yo le respondí "Es muy triste para mí aceptar eso, mi Lord. La vida es demasiado cruel. Si dejamos de creer en el amor, ¿por qué queremos vivir?"

Yo estaba comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Elijah, sí que era una niña tonta que creía en el amor, enamorarse de alguien que no lo hacía. Sí, aún era ingenua. Pero me di cuenta que eran vampiros, y Klaus quería usarme, porque yo era una doppelganger de la persona a la que estaba vinculada a su maldición, en un sacrificio para deshacer dicha maldición que se cernía sobre él. Me enteré de que me quería drenar hasta la última gota de mi sangre. Y Elijah, oh Dios, a él realmente no le importaba. O por lo menos eso creí entonces. Creí que él me había engañado, todo el sueño que yo había planeado se fue como si de humo se tratase, él iba a dejar que Klaus que solo quería mi sangre, mi sangre para su propio beneficio, la tomara, me drenara y rompiera su maldición. Ahí fue cuando perdí la capacidad de confiar. Sí, porque todo aquel en el que hasta ese entonces yo había confiado, mi primer amor, mi madre, mi padre, incluso creí que también Elijah me habían defraudado.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? CORRER. Tuve que correr. Y me robé la piedra lunar. Si no había piedra lunar entonces no habría ningún sacrificio. Corrí por el bosque. Trevor me dijo que Rose, que vivía en una casa de campo, me ayudaría. Se equivocó, cuando Rose se enteró de quien era yo, todo lo que ella quería hacer era devolverme a Klaus. Ella me iba a traicionar y a Trevor, quien a pesar de todo era mi amigo, ella había decidido entregarme de nuevo a Klaus, Traición ¡me había traicionado! Yo también podía aprender a traicionar. Piensa, Katerina, piensa, empecé a decirme a mí misma. Yo estaba muy asustada. Tenía tanto miedo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ok, el sacrificio requería una doppelganger humana, ¡eso era todo! ¡Tenía que dejar de ser humana! Como vampiro era inútil. Así que engañe a Rose para que me diera a beber sangre. Yo me apuñale, con un cuchillo que encontré en la mesa del comedor, ella me dio su sangre para que no me muriera desangrada. Y me suicide (supongo que desde ese entonces me vienen las tendencias suicidas), me colgué de una viga del techo de la habitación con la misma soga que ella había llevado para atarme, no iba a morir, iba a renacer como un vampiro. Ella trató de clavarme una estaca, pero yo había usado a la dueña de la casa como escudo y luego bebí su sangre. La transición estaba completa. Yo era un vampiro ahora, y Rose estaba muerta de miedo. Ella me dijo que había firmado sus sentencias de muerte. Mejor ellos que yo, ¿no les parece? ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?

Después de eso alguien me dijo que Klaus ahora quería venganza, que no le importa nada más que matarme. No le importaba que yo ya no fuera útil para su estúpido sacrificio, él me quería muerta de todos modos. Así que empecé a correr lejos de él. Pero estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Corrí, tenía una horrible sensación, un sabor amargo en su garganta, corrí aún más. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió buscar a mis padres, tal vez porque había oído por ahí que Klaus había encontrado mi lugar de nacimiento, debía ver a mi familia, debía sacarlos de allí. Si yo no hubiera estado buscando a mis padres en ese momento tal vez no hubiera tenido que encontrarlos así, asesinados, masacrados de ese modo. Toda la casa estaba destrozada, mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanas y hermanos, todos, todo se había ido, perdido, muerto. Mi padre colgado en una pared con una espada en el pecho, a mi mamá con la garganta destrozada, desgarrada. Fue horrible. Comencé a correr, escapar, no tenía otra opción.

Yo había estado huyendo solo en la noche, tenía que encontrar una bruja, yo necesitaba una joya de luz del día. La encontré, me hice su amiga, me hizo una joya de luz de día. Luego hui otra vez. Klaus la encontró y la asesinó por traición. Lloré su muerte, pero luego pensé que era sólo un daño colateral, que no tendría que llorar por los daños colaterales, sí, ella era mi amiga, pero me di cuenta que si quería huir exitosamente, tenía que dejar de preocuparme por todo el mundo que me rodeaba.

Y cada vez que me alimentaba, era doloroso. Así que escogí para alimentarme solo a gente que no me conocía. Antes de aprender a controlarme yo sólo me alimentaba de gente con la que no me había cruzado palabra. Entonces solo usaba la compulsión para obligarlos a no gritar. Sí todo sobre ser un vampiro lo tuve que aprender sola. Nadie me ayudó.

Ahora lo sé. Me equivoqué, Elijah había encontrado una manera para que yo no muriera, él me pidió que confiara en él, pero yo no lo hice y yo lo traicione al tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. Lamento, no haber confiado en él. Eso causó que él nunca volviera a confiar en mí de nuevo. Aunque que yo quería que él confiara en mí. Y comencé a confiar en él demasiado tarde.

Pero antes de apagar el interruptor de mis sentimientos tenía que buscar a mi hija esa era la única manera de impedirme perder mi humanidad. La busqué en cada pueblo búlgaro, cada villa búlgara, pero no pude encontrarla. Eso fue todo, para mí todo había terminado ya, y apague mis emociones. Mi hija se había ido y con ella, mis últimas ganas de mostrar humanidad. Dejé de preocuparme, dejé de amar, y más que nada DEJÉ DE SENTIRME CULPABLE.

Sí lo sé, lo estoy sonando como una perra psicótica. Pero entiéndanme, yo tenía que sobrevivir.

Aprendí a enamorar y a no enamorarme. Aprendí a seducir. Aprendí a utilizar mi belleza para asegurarme un futuro. Aprendí a ser lo que era y ya no soy ahora, he cambiado. Aprendí a enamorar a las personas indicadas. Y no es que me gustara ser así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y me maneje muy bien sin sentimientos, durante siglos, hasta que te vi, Stefan, en las afueras de Mystic Falls en 1864, habías tenido problemas con tu carruaje. Fue amor a primera vista. Tú desencadenaste mis emociones de nuevo. Pero ibas a comprometerte, eso sí que apestaba. También comprendí que no había sido tan buena idea apagar mis emociones, porque una vez que algo las desencadena de nuevo, no las puedes parar y todo te abruma de modo sobrecogedor. Todo el perder a mi primer amor, el perder a mi hija, la muerte de mis padres, todo estaba ahí de nuevo. Conocí a Damon que creyó amarme desde el primer momento. Así que deje que tú, Damon, me amaras. Porque se sentía tan bien ser amada. Contigo me sentía segura, protegida, de todo el sufrimiento, incluso del sufrimiento que me causaba Stefan. Pero tenía que ganar el amor de Stefan. Yo lo deseaba tanto. Y te utilicé, Damon, para estar cerca de tu hermano, y un poco para darle celos. Sí, lo siento, Damon, pero era Stefan y siempre será Stefan. Y tú eres muy bueno para guardar secretos. Tú eres para mí como un hermano mayor, me preocupo por ti también, pero no de la misma manera que tú solías hacer por mí. Pero el sexo no era malo, tú eres bueno en la cama. Ustedes dos lo son.

Lo siento, Stefan por haber matado a Rosalyn. Pero no pude usar la compulsión para obligarla a dejarte. Ya que tú no eras feliz, tú no la amabas. Si ella vivía tú no serías feliz nunca. Y yo estaba celosa, yo podía soportar que la besaras, mucho menos que te casaras con ella. Y sí, esta también es la razón por la que odio a Rebeca y Elena, soy celosa, lo admito. Y su funeral y me dio una excelente excusa para consolarte, aunque después de ese beso en la biblioteca, yo me había dado cuenta de que no la amabas. Pero yo ya la había matado. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil pedirte que rompieras tu compromiso con ella. Aunque me di cuenta de que no la dejarías, eras tan propio, tan recto. El deber antes que nada. Y después del funeral de Rosalyn, después de que Emily te convenció de que dejaras el luto, después de nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor, tu viniste a mí.

Nosotros (Stefan y yo) éramos felices. A pesar de que Damon insistía en que deberíamos ser él y yo. Sí Damon, eres terco como una mula, a pesar de que eres divertido, amable, gentil, cariñoso, y me preocupo por ti, pero no te quiero, al menos no como pareja. Y estuve de acuerdo en convertirte en un vampiro, porque sabía que Stefan te ama, y yo también quería un hermano. Lo más triste es aceptar que me sentía tan sola que quería una familia. Quería que nosotros tres fuéramos una familia.

Entonces escuche otra vez sobre Klaus, había llegado a América. Él, Rebeca, y Elijah vivían en Nueva Orleans. Tuve que huir de nuevo. Tuve que fingir mi muerte. Lamento, haberlos hecho creer que estaba muerta. Pero no tenía otra opción. Yo sabía que si él se enteraba que yo me preocupaba por ustedes, que yo los amaba (aunque no de igual manera), los habría matado a los dos. Pero si él pensaba que yo ya estaba muerta su venganza no tenía ningún sentido. Así que fingí mi muerte para ustedes dos estuvieran a salvo. Hasta que Damon descubrió que no estaba muerta, sino que estaba atrapada. Me arrepiento de no haber salido de las sombras para decir que no estaba allí, pero no era seguro y después de todo, tenía la eternidad para reparar mis errores, y ganar su perdón.

Todo este tiempo he sufrido. Sí, porque una vez que comprendí lo que era apagar las emociones, y luego volver a sentir no quise volver a hacerlo. Y tampoco quería olvidar todo ese amor que sentía por Stefan, era lo que me hacía querer mantenerme con vida. Y fue doloroso ver a Stefan en los años veinte. Se veía feliz, él estaba enamorado de Rebeca. Aunque sabía que no iba a durar ya que ellos huían también, odio a Rebeca. Siempre enamorada de hombres que quiero. Sí, porque me preocupo por ti, y te aprecio Matty blue, tu eres guapo e inteligente, y eres fiel con tus amigos, y también se me toleras, e incluso me ayudas. Creo que entiendes mi soledad. Y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos azules, yo creo que esos ojos, incluso me hicieron débil, hicieron que no me atreviera a hacerte daño. Matty, Rebekah no te merece, Nadia si lo hace. Sí estoy defendiendo mi hija, y ni siquiera sé si le gustas lo suficiente. Sé que piensas que esta tan loca y psicótica como yo. Incluso si ella tomó tu anillo, ella se preocupa por ti. Yo sé que no te iba a dejar morir, incluso si no le ayudaban.

Creo que finalmente he madurado, lo suficiente como para aceptar que me hubiera encantado conocer a mi hija cuando era pequeña, criarla, e intentar ser su madre (aunque para esto último no es tarde, ya que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad), lo suficiente como para dejar mi orgullo de lado y rogarle a mi su padre que no me obligara a irme, lo suficiente como para aceptar que aun hoy en día me hubiera gustado quedarme con mi familia y mi pequeña bebe, haber vivido, haber muerto en mi época y cuando correspondía, no ahora 500 años después, y para colmo de vieja, cuando más viva, más enamorada y más joven me siento. Por supuesto de aceptarlo a decirlo, hay mucho trecho, y lamentarse no lleva nada.

Elena, siento, que seas mi doppelganger. Me arrepiento de haber pensado en usarte como ofrenda de paz para Klaus. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de estar celosa de ti. Aunque cada día estoy menos celosa, estás con Damon ahora y eso lo hace feliz, y me gusta verlo feliz. Me entristece ver Stefan tan triste pero de esta manera puedo ganar su amor de nuevo aunque será por los pocos días restantes de mi vida. Si no fueras mi doppelganger, tan sólo hubieras sido una rival de amores más, y tal vez habría odiado, pero habría buscado la manera más limpia de deshacerme de ti. ¿Por qué más limpia? Porque me di cuenta de que Damon ya te amaba. Tal vez me habría ayudado a Damon a ganar tu amor, para que así dejaras en paz a Stefan. Y tú ya tenías sentimientos por Damon. Podríamos haber sido amigas, después de todo.

Bon - Bon yo no te odio, y realmente apreciaba a Emily, pero tenía que sobrevivir. Así que se convirtió en una molestia. Eso por eso que dije que era una bruja. Para salvarme a mí misma hice cosas horribles de las que me arrepiento, como renunciar a mis amigos para salvar mi trasero. Y sigo diciendo que eran daños colaterales. Eres una buena amiga, siempre protegiendo a tus seres queridos. Así que creo que me merezco tu odio.

Sí, sé que para sobrevivir he hecho cosas horribles pero después de Stefan, nunca volví a apagar mi humanidad, tuve que aprender a vivir con ello.

Caroline, siento haberte matado, pero ahora creo, que eres mejor como vampiro. Aunque no has dejado de ser controladora, vanidosa y superficial. Lo manejas muy bien, has crecido, ahora eres más profunda, buena amiga, leal, cariñosa, y te preocupas por los tuyos. Tú eres mejor persona ahora. Y tú eres buena aprendiz de villano, a pesar de que no eres como yo. Tú nunca apagaras tu humanidad, creo que eso te hace mejor que yo. Haciendo todo por sobrevivir pero aun así teniendo sentimientos. Te quiero, Care, deseo que encuentres la felicidad.

Jeremy oh pequeño Gilbert, nunca te odie, al menos no directamente, tú eres víctima de odio por añadidura, porque eres el "hermano" de Elena. Y luego tú puedes hablar con fantasmas, te necesitaba, así que te usé y lo siento. Lo siento, haberte matado, siento haberte usado para alimentar a Silas. Realmente lo siento. Pero si puedo decir algo a mi favor, al menos regrese por ti la segunda vez. Creo que quizás fue compensación por cuidar de mí. Eres buena gente. Eres un buen hermano, cuando no eres tan molesto. Pero he aprendido a lo largo de estos estos años, que los hermanos son molestos. Tal vez por eso soy tan fregona contigo, Damon. Me divierte hacerte enojar un poco.

Pensé que estaba lista para morir, pero ahora Nadia ha encontrado una manera de mantenerme con vida. Ella tiene que encontrar a un viajero a enseñarme un hechizo, el hechizo del pasajero, que me hará ser un pasajero dentro de otro cuerpo. Al principio creí que no tenía sentido, porque yo creía que te había perdido, Stefan, para siempre, pero ahora me estás dando esperanza. Buenos recuerdos para un ser querido que está muriendo. Sí, esa noche después de que te había ayudado con tu trastorno de estrés postraumático, hicimos el amor, pensé que teníamos una conexión profunda, incluso pensé que me amabas y que habías sido capaz de perdonarme todo lo que había hecho. Pero después me dijiste que una noche no es suficiente para que me perdones 147 años. Así que jugaste con mis sentimientos, pero te perdono, porque yo sé en el fondo que piensas que puedo ser redimida y que tú me puedes amar de nuevo. Pero Nadia necesita su ayuda, cada viajero tiene un precio. Y ella tenía que lograr que la ayudaran.

Sí, ya sé: manipulo, tengo sed de poder, controlo, castigo, pero mis acciones son impulsadas por un sentimiento singular muy dentro de mi alma, estoy sola, y lo odio. Yo he llorado mucho cuando nadie me ve. Tengo que parecer dura, con el fin de sobrevivir uno tiene que parecerlo, y nunca dar la vuelta para mirar a los que deja detrás. Y yo no quiero estar sola nunca más. Y es por eso que voy a tomar el cuerpo de Elena. Todos aman ese cuerpo. Lo siento por eso. Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día. Me gustaría poder utilizar otro. Pero, ¿cómo pueden ustedes perdonarme por algo que nunca sabrán que he hecho? Entonces, ¿qué mejor que ser Elena, todo el mundo la ama? No voy a estar sola otra vez. Nunca más estaré sola.

Los ama, Katherine

Es obvio que esta carta nunca debe ser entregada. Pero Stefan tenía razón me ha servido para desahogarme. Y acerca de mi redención, voy a ser buena, voy a ser Elena.


End file.
